U-shaped frame gate assemblies are often used in homes to block a child or a pet from an area, room, or staircase. Such gate assemblies install quickly between two opposing surfaces of a doorframe or other opposing structures, and can be secured without the need to install unsightly permanent hardware into the opening of the doorframe, which can cause unnecessary damage to the doorframe.
However, conventional U-shaped gate assemblies may introduce the unsafe potential for a passerby to trip on or collide with the gate. For example, the lower frame member of the gate assembly that extends across the threshold of a doorway is obtrusive and inconspicuously projects upward from the floor, creating a dangerous hazard to persons passing through the open gate. This problem is compounded at night and/or in low lit areas where a gate is installed, since reduced visibility increasing the chances of a trip hazard.
Although various solutions have been proposed, none available has effectively solved this dangerous problem.